


他们在沙漠小镇重逢

by uptocloud



Series: Wasted in Waste, Shameless Mud [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Carnal Indulgent, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptocloud/pseuds/uptocloud
Summary: Bounty Hunter and the Bounty 的真正开头他们的相遇垃圾的肉体崇拜





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由于肉是男性视角，吃着不香  
另外，我爱摩尔的反转关节兽型机械腿，所以沿用了塔尔津主母的设计！

捡到克诺比绝对是一个意外。

但在莫斯艾利斯酒馆的一角看见裹在破布中仿佛过街老鼠一样的那人时，摩尔只是皱起鼻子：这段时间萦绕心头的预感忽然得到了证实。

他用冰冷的剑柄抵在大个子特尔多山人的后腰上，不用多说什么，轻松地分开醉鬼和强盗，朝风暴中心走去。

摩尔敏锐的直觉能感到十几道目光统统落在自己身上，刺得他后颈发痒。但是他依旧保持着稳定的步频，每一步爪状脚趾都紧紧扣住覆着一层细沙的地板，反转关节的膝盖发出轻微的液压声。  
短短五步，所有生物都安静了下来。摩尔甚至能听到靠在墙上的那人断续的呼吸。他知道，只需要一眼，这些流氓恶棍就能分辨出，自己是最不好惹的那类。

“茫茫大漠，穷乡僻壤，没想到高高在上的……你，也竟然有这一天。”摩尔低声念道。他犹豫了一下，吞掉了那个代词。

前共和国将军，绝地大师，欧比旺·克诺比终于抬起头来，喷出一口酒气：“还是这么戏剧化。放心，我不会比你更惨。”她的脸只能用悲惨来形容。血从她一边鼻孔流出，眼底的青黑几乎和脸颊上的淤血连成一片，兜帽没挡住的红发结成一绺绺地黏在脸颊边。  
抛弃了文雅的用词，嗓子沙哑，克诺比听起来和莫斯艾利斯的三教九流之徒毫无差别。可她的眼神里依旧是绝地的宁静。

一股熟悉的愤怒顺着脊背上窜，摩尔已经站得足够近，一把攥住对方领口把她扯了起来。用的力气远超必要，女性人类的后脑勺磕在墙上咚的一声。  
然而，克诺比只是拿她那双诡异的绿眼睛直直地盯着他，惨白的嘴角几乎要扯出一个笑容来。

她居然笑得出来？摩尔一口气堵在胸口。到这时候了，还让这个绝地占了上风。

背后的人群开始不耐烦了，一阵如蚊虫般的嗡嗡骚动过后，一个沉闷的声音大喊道：“快点啊，不要这个婊子就麻溜滚，老子还等着呐！”

克诺比一把抓住摩尔握剑的手。她的手小而轻，绵软恶心的感觉从摩尔胸腔里拂过，好像一条绸缎从缝隙中被轻轻拽走。他忍不住冲着眼前的女人龇牙。  
而克诺比那张残破的脸上居然还显出了失望，像冲着一个不听话的青春期小孩，摇了摇头。

摩尔长长地呼出一口气，把愤怒封进原力中。现在不是时候，他不能冒暴露的风险。他把克诺比松开，重新用袍子遮住了腰上佩剑。  
“噢，真是久违了的文明人……真不敢相信这话居然是对你说的。”克诺比还是笑了。

忽然黑暗原力又重新找到了他。摩尔再无犹豫，一拳揍在了她脸上。

摩尔把晕倒的绝地大师扔到摩托飞车后座上像货物一样牢牢绑好。  
白花花的皮肤暴露在塔图因的阳光下，刺得他眼睛酸痛。为了防止对方耍什么花招，他在酒馆后巷就干脆地把她扒了个干净。摩尔有些意外地发现，她的身上并没有明显伤痕。  
哼，人类女人。摩尔猜不透她的想法，也不感兴趣，就只是把搜出的光剑和自己的一起别在腰上。扛起人就走。

克诺比趴着，臀部被迫抬起，两腿之间的部分隐约可见。这个角度原始而粗鲁。摩尔懊恼地发现自己的身体过分积极地产生了反应。  
鬼使神差，他又绕到另一边，歪头仔细打量了一下。人类女性柔软而丰满的双乳挤在车座垫上，几乎满溢而出。  
喉咙深处翻涌出一声低吼，摩尔气急败坏地冲回原位，抽出外袍胡乱地给她盖上，又绑了一道绳子。

几声轰鸣后，飞车绝尘而去。很快沙漠就又恢复了宁静。

“房间位置不错。” 被五花大绑扔在墙角跪着的克诺比迷迷糊糊还有心闲聊，除了之前干掉的鼻血，她脸上又多了一块淤青。  
摩尔猛地停下转圈的脚步，液压声停止了：“你最好弄清自己的处境，克诺比。”

克诺比仰脸咯咯笑了，眼睛肿成了一条缝也无法阻止她挑眉。“不然呢？你要杀了我？还是要折磨我？可惜现在我已经失去所有重要的人了，你晚了一步。”

摩尔手成爪状，隔空掐住了女人的脖子。克诺比一声惊呼，无助地挣扎起来。由于手被反绑，她甚至无法去抓挠颈部无实体的禁锢。

稍一用力，他就可以拧断那毫无防备的脊椎。

这个念头非常诱人，摩尔手腕抖动，用原力把克诺比拉近了一些。  
她的脸逐渐涨成红色，淤血处开始肿胀凸起，额头上血管突突跳动着。她的挣扎开始变得微弱了，眼睛止不住地向上翻去。一阵剧烈的电流在脑中诞生，顺着摩尔的脊椎直窜而下。

这场景太美了。他的手上力量逐渐加重，自己的呼吸也渐渐粗重。他兴奋地几乎要颤抖起来。

克诺比突然开始用力扭动，仿佛一瞬间灵魂回到躯壳，再不抵抗就真的要被摩尔捏死了。  
摩尔感觉到自己在笑，大笑带着颤动，那声音陌生得不像自己，仿佛一头野兽的咆哮。他另一只手轻轻一挥，克诺比身上的绳索就纷纷脱落。

他想看她挣扎，为了保住自己的性命苦苦挣扎，再高贵的头脑也抵不住身体求生的本能，她会彻底失控。而克诺比意识到临近死亡时散发出的恐惧格外甜美。  
克诺比苍白圆润的肢体疯狂扭动着，抽搐着。修长的腿在空中乱蹬，而她的两腿之间，噢简直不可言喻的美，扎布拉克人可以清楚地闻到骤然变浓的雌性气息。  
他简直要从内向外爆开了，从未有过的纯粹的快乐，复仇的甜美几乎让摩尔眼前白光一现。

白光一现。剧烈的疼痛从后脑炸开，尖锐的蜂鸣贯穿了他的颅内。  
摩尔甚至一瞬间失去了意识。他本能地伸手一推，却什么都没有推中。  
下一秒，他看见重影的克诺比趴在地上剧烈地咳嗽着，而一手仍然保持着前伸的姿势。  
“你！”摩尔嚎叫起来。狡猾的克诺比！她居然装样子以降低自己的警惕！猩红的暴怒冲得他头晕目眩。无能！愚蠢！摩尔的愤怒掉转头直冲自己而来。鉴于对克诺比的了解，摩尔似乎已经看到她撞碎玻璃跳窗而逃的结局。  
然而对方只是轻飘飘地彻底瘫倒，脸枕在前伸的手臂上，失去了意识。

望着又没了生气的躯体，摩尔突然冷静了下来。他意识到，克诺比还真不是装的。自己也不想克诺比糊里糊涂去死。  
他想复仇，然而不是现在。  
扎布拉克男人撑着地板站起来，摸摸后脑勺，两根角被撞缺了。再回头检查发现，克诺比这一推，给他塔图因风格的土坯墙上留下了一个不浅的坑。而坑的上方不远，几颗突出的长钉斑驳地泛着光。  
摩尔倒抽一口冷气。这个疯女人。之前体内翻滚的热血瞬间凉了半截。

摩尔忍不住皱起了眉头，望向昏迷在两步之遥的克诺比，她的原力模糊而紊乱，而之前的表现就算作为克诺比来说也未免有些疯过头了。……她摄入了什么？


	2. Chapter 2

摩尔本应该去零件市场的，他可不会为了观光旅游专门降落在塔图因。  
这个野蛮的外环星球充斥着沙子和各色法外之徒。野蛮，在摩尔看是一种低级的形态，但必要的时候也非常有用。比如，塔图因就是绝佳的交易点，藏匿地，以及抛尸处。  
10克拉凯伯晶体滞留在他手上接近七天了，在帝国追查到他之前，摩尔必须将它兑现。早在半天前，他就应该去见买家的。

塔图因的主日已经偏西，屋内简单的陈设开始变得模糊，黄沙中孤零零的小屋被映得红得发烫，投下巨大的阴影，昭示着它非同寻常的存在感。  
已经太晚了。晚上是偷拐抢骗的绝佳时机，但摩尔目标不止于此。

可是，摩尔不可能放任欧比旺·克诺比单独呆在他的安全屋里。他非常清楚那个绝地能造成多大的破坏。而她现在是帝国的头号通缉犯，带在身边又是个移动的靶子。  
这个烫手的卡瓦根茎，前西斯想到就火气上头。但无论如何，他也绝不会放过送到手边的机会。  
眼下克诺比意识模糊不清，并不完全是窒息造成的。她浑身血污尘土，赤裸地倒在地板上。  
摩尔站在几步远处观察了片刻，还是在她身边蹲下，把她翻成了侧身躺姿。她断续的呼吸渐渐平稳。

急救包里有便携式血样检测仪。摩尔既是好奇也是以防万一，从绝地大师的胳膊上抽走了一管血，远超必要的量。  
酒精，麻痹性药物，致幻性药物，咖啡因……时间终于让这个女人疯掉了吗？仪器显示的血样分析结果让摩尔瞪大了眼睛。  
高高在上，重重落下，绝地到今天这个地步，无非也是被自己的骄傲蒙蔽了双眼。可摩尔没想到她竟会堕落至此。

不过他“理解”，打击有多深重。共和陷落，帝国崛起，他们输掉了一切。  
就全息网传来的消息而言，绝地可谓是全军覆没，无论大师还是学徒。就连那个“无畏英雄”天行者，也大抵终是落难了。  
只能说，他曾经的老师傅，西迪厄斯的计划高效得可怕，却没有带上自己。

哼，从科洛桑到克里特星球无人不知，所谓的克诺比-天行者师徒成为一代传奇也不过才三五年。那个年轻的天行者恐怕对他敬爱的老师的过去还一无所知。  
他知道什么？年轻冲动愚蠢的毛头小子，却能和那人并肩，甚至得到更多的赞誉。和当年的自己一样愚蠢，可惜没有来得及见上他一面，亲自教他做人。

摩尔的思路逐渐飘得更远了。  
那在地下暗无天日的十年里，他想的只有如何折磨克诺比，让她也感受人生目标毁于一旦，被世界抛弃的痛苦。看她挣扎着保持自尊的样子一定可以给他带来些许温暖。  
而现在，她却自甘堕落！把自己搞成这种样子，像个路边的廉价妓女，简直就是在嘲笑自己为了打败她做的努力。  
在坑中的十年，出来后的五年，他花费了无数的心思，研究她的策略和剑术。让她跑了一次两次还不够，还要彻底葬送他复仇的可能吗？  
更可恶的是，她的原力依然没有沾染上一丝黑暗。

摩尔向来知道自己想要什么。他想看克诺比在面对黑暗时的挣扎，想看她怎么保持自己珍贵高洁的光明——如果这个世界上还有一个人是光明的贞信者，那一定是克诺比。她就是光明本身……

前西斯尊主眨了眨眼。不像人类，他不常眨眼。光明和黑暗的二分法实在简单得可笑，而且毫无意义。他不是哲学家，但他一辈子受到的训练和磨难足以让他思考。  
但这回他被自己的想法吓到了，他需要跳出这趟驶向混沌的思维飞车。  
而克诺比现在不正常的颤抖也催着他该做点什么了。

一针葡萄糖刚刚能维持一个小个子人类的身体机能。  
摩尔把克诺比从地上抄起来。她瘫软着，全部重量压在摩尔手臂上，竟然也没有几两。  
苍白的身体和扎布拉克人的血红形成鲜明的对比。

摩尔眉头越皱越深。此前克诺比和他的接触全是暴力的。……而此刻的平和带来的只有陌生的触感。而摩尔向来很少和人身体接触。  
比起暗夜姐妹骨感凶悍的体型，克诺比周身有一层柔软的脂肪，个子不高大，连骨头都不明显，既没有脊突也没有尖刺，简直随便什么都能摧毁这具脆弱的躯体。

塔图因的第二个太阳即将落下，粉红色的余晖照进房间里，落在她的皮肤上，滑过微微起伏的腹部，滑过白得耀眼的双乳，在她扬起的下巴上留下一个闪亮的光斑。  
伤疤和污垢都被这柔光隐藏，她看起来完美无瑕。

那种冲动又回来了。摩尔讨厌无聊的生理机能，尤其是面对克诺比时，这让自己显得愚蠢而弱小。  
可是克诺比总能激起他野兽般的本能，捕猎或者繁衍。  
摩尔抱着她走进声呐浴室，打开了开关。他们都需要好好清洁一下。而摩尔不会放任她独自在里面搞出什么新问题。

他想，她确实当了自己的人生意义太久了。  
摩尔把自己的袍子也剥了下来，连着内衣一起扔进了清洗桶。

克诺比歪在墙边，几乎没有被洗到。  
你倒是可以什么都不做。摩尔深深地叹了口气，把她拎进了声呐范围。

狭窄的浴室挤了两人，可以清晰感觉到对方的体温。甚至可以闻到她本身的气味，隐藏在血腥和尘土之下，随着温度升高而渐渐清晰。  
摩尔的雄性器官沉甸甸地垂在腿间，几乎要脱离他的掌控。克诺比丝毫不出力气地任他摆弄只让情况更糟。  
在清洗中，几次克诺比饱满的乳房挤到他的胸前，而扎布拉克人粗大的阴茎蹭过她的小腹，龟头分泌出的前液沾在她的皮肤上拉出细细银丝。  
那场景过于诱人了，摩尔忍不住挺腰，感受触碰到的柔软。他想把自己的精液涂在她的胸部上，她的嘴唇上，埋进她的身体里，让溢出的体液浸透她两腿间的金色软毛。  
他不是没有过性冲动，但所有的幻想都和鲜血与断骨混在一起，从来没有过这么直接具体。摩尔懊恼地发出一声低吼，关掉了阀门。

摩尔认真用百克达涂抹了她的伤，甚至还把她塞进了自己的被子里。  
他不想睡，还有点恐慌，他不知道万一在克诺比眼前睡着会发生什么。  
可大脑中又有一小部分在隐隐希望，一觉睡起来，克诺比就能恢复正常，当好她的绝地大师；他也就能好好地复仇，然后做自己该做的事。

摩尔还是睡着了，只有生存本能让他紧紧地禁锢住了克诺比。毕竟这是在塔图因上过于漫长的一天。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主菜部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越来越ooc。  
但是我乐意。
> 
> 结尾接上本体的开篇。

_欧比旺·克诺比的意识在梦与清醒边缘沉浮。_

_她记得自己为何来到此处，有隐隐的光在地平线浮动。_

_她蹒跚地趟过漫漫黄沙，几乎手脚并用地，朝着那个方向前进。_

_这个场景似曾相识，在莫蒂斯上，“父亲“，“儿子”和“女儿”，幻化成人形躲在延绵的山丘之后，看着她挣扎，从安纳金的原力锁喉下逃走，然后失望地摇头。  
奎刚也在那里，巨大的身形挡住了月光。他问她：“我给你的天选之子呢？”_

_她不愿去想。_

_安纳金英俊的脸庞被火焰吞噬，他金色的眼睛里只剩了仇恨。他吼道，我恨你。  
他还只是个大孩子，修长的四肢刚刚开始被肌肉充实，他本想成为一名绝地大师，一切就要结束了。_

_欧比旺又站在了穆斯塔法的熔岩之上，只是看着她最珍视的人像一幅枯骨，垮塌在炙热的红沙上。_

_她不剩什么了。虽然还有个名字，一个小小的重量，还在她的远方耀眼闪烁。_

_但是距离她跋涉到沙漠边缘，还有18年。_

_已经没有人再了解她，甚至没有人记得她。这也好，她累了。她想歇一会。就让流沙把她卷走，裹挟一程又何妨。  
她已经无所畏惧，也了无眷恋。_

_她的意识终于安定下来，天鹅绒般的黑暗将她包裹。_

_而睡眠却选择在这时弃她而去。_

她在一个陌生的房间里。  
欧比旺不用睁眼就能察觉到。

她浑身都痛，药物和酒精从她身体里代谢掉后仍然给她的原力蒙上了一层帷幔。  
但她可以闻到异域的香料。气味干净却单薄的被单下，她被牢牢绑住了，不，是被牢牢抱住了。

从贴在身后的高热可以判断，一个男性。而什么不安分的突出正蹭着臀缝，试图挤进她的腿间。

耳后的呼吸渐渐变得粗重。灼热的气息喷在她耳后，引起了一阵缩瑟。她一抖，越发贴近了那个躯体。背后的人仍没有意识，却因此更加兴奋。  
腿间的温度烫得欧比旺一时无法思考。她试图搜寻自己在莫斯艾利斯的记忆，隐隐觉得有什么不对。

身后的人一个顶腰，灼热的阴茎终于挤进了双腿之间。欧比旺没忍住一声轻呼。许久未碰过的敏感之处被重重蹭过，神经刺激烟花般绽开。  
一股热流马上润湿了娇小的入口，让双腿之间变得滑腻无阻。那根阴茎开始在她腿间抽动，挤开大腿后侧，狠狠向前，直到头部钻出夹缝，蹭到她的前端小核。  
这，大得也太夸张了。欧比旺一瞬间想要捂脸。一把年纪反而开始跟酒吧遇到的人回家，还挑了个……等等。生理常识在开始运转的大脑浮现。人类的阴茎不可能长这样。  
我可真是会玩呢。欧比旺醒来第一次意识到自己脑袋是可以动的。她咬住被单掀起一角，飞快地往下瞥了一眼。

她肯定是眼花了。

甚至可以确信是PTSD发作导致的恐慌性幻视。

她看见了虬结着深黑花纹的红色皮肤。

这个特征，她只在一个种族，一个人身上见过。  
屋内气温顿降。

“想我了吗？我可是无时无刻不在想你呢。”暗哑柔和的嗓音仿佛来自地底，在她颈后响起。

欧比旺猛地挣扎起来。她像一条离水的大鱼，奋力扭动着。  
过去的几天她都浑浑噩噩。在模糊的记忆中，渣滓们辱骂殴打她，她都可以一笑而过。她以为她可以什么都不在乎。  
无助，恐惧，愤怒……黑暗的情绪席卷了她。

唯独摩尔。激发了她生理性的恐惧。她的伤痛，她的过去，她是谁，摩尔都知道！她不能不在乎。

摩尔仿佛不止拥有机械腿，他紧紧锁住欧比旺的关节，让她胳膊被缚在身前，毫无还手余地。  
女人只能扭动身子，嘴里发出些含糊的怒吼。而抱住她的人用上了浑身的力气，毫不留情。

奋力挣扎着，她的动作突然停止，头颈僵在一个轻微后仰的角度。  
摩尔轻笑出声：“看来你还记得，千万不要试图头槌我们扎布拉克。”

很好。他所熟悉的克诺比回来了。满腔的怒火和不甘，多么甜美的气息。  
摩尔一翻身，把她压在了身下。克诺比的惊呼被按进了枕头。她仍然在试图起身，腰部向上拱起。  
一层薄汗附在身上。摩尔兴奋地舔了下嘴唇，露出尖锐的牙齿。他甚至可以调戏他的猎物了。  
他迎着克诺比的动作顶胯，让带着凸起的阴茎戳在女人柔软丰满的臀部上。克诺比顿了一下，似乎在想那是什么东西。

注意到那片刻的错愕，摩尔只想大笑。一秒后欧比旺突然反应过来，接着就是一阵更激烈的挣扎，然而根本掀不开一个扎布拉克男子。  
火热的阴茎不是戳在她的臀上就是顶在她腿缝间，到处留下湿滑的痕迹，情况变得越来越危险。欧比旺开始缺氧，她紧绷的身体渐渐松弛。机械腿毫不费力地踢开了她并拢的双腿。摩尔狠狠地把自己的重量压向她。欧比旺的胸腔几乎要被挤扁压碎，求生成了唯一目标。她无暇他顾。

一阵撕裂般的疼痛贯穿了她。摩尔的阴茎顶住了她的小穴。只是头部挤进了一点，就几乎将她破开。  
欧比旺也许尖叫出声了，她不确定。她剧烈喘息着，胸腔的压力稍微减轻了些。之前的挣扎让身体本能地分泌出了粘稠的体液，但她依然毫无准备。  
该死的扎布拉克巨怪鸡巴！欧比旺有点慌了。被穿木桩而死也太羞辱了！那东西又往里面挤了一点。

这回，欧比旺确定自己在尖叫了：“摩尔！拿出去！我们尺寸不符！”

摩尔也在忍耐，女人过于狭窄的穴夹得他几乎麻木，但是西斯远比绝地更擅长承受疼痛。他喘了口气，喉咙深处发出低沉的声音，气息吐在克诺比的耳边。身下的人一抖，小穴抽搐又夹紧了些。有趣，克诺比对他的声音有反应。  
扎布拉克男人稍稍跪起，改成一只手按住身下人，另一只手向下探去。

他用手指开拓着小穴，在湿热狭窄的穴中进出。克诺比僵硬地趴在被单里装死，但身体的反馈却掩藏不住。  
哪怕只进了一根手指，内壁也紧紧地吸附上来。摩尔指节弯曲着搅动着，继续加入手指，直到感觉到湿滑蔓延而下，水声渐起。  
抽出时带出来一声轻响，仿佛接吻离开时的啵地一声，亲密而色情。摩尔把手指举到眼前，湿淋淋的泛着水光。“克诺比，你不会是个处女吧？这么大年纪了真可怜。……噢，”他把手指在克诺比的侧脸上蹭干净，“你愚蠢的小徒弟已经死了。”

“不！”这话激起了克诺比剧烈的反应，她竟然还留了力，又是一扭，差点从摩尔的单手控制中挣脱。“你没资格提他！他和你们这些败类不一样！”

摩尔挑高了眉头。克诺比的注意力还在别人身上，给她本该甜美无比的愤怒中掺杂了酸涩。不，他会得到她的注意力。她只能关注他！她也只会有他了。

滴着前液的阴茎代替了手指。摩尔用力挺身，一下子捅进了柔软的小穴。龟头全部被吃进去的那一刻，温柔湿润包裹了他，他深深地叹息。  
他也很久没有过了，此刻他只想尽情享受克诺比的身体。他一直向前推去，破开层叠的阻碍。  
深一些，再深一些。克诺比疼痛的喘息和抽泣是最好的催情剂。摩尔的手按在她的脊背上，将她压向自己。那舒展的白嫩皮肤，上面分布着道道粉色的疤痕，就在自己身下，就紧紧包裹着自己，他更硬了。  
他要她，要彻底贯穿她，直到克诺比的花瓣颤抖着贴上他的阴囊。

克诺比的身体比看上去更柔软。全息图像中的她总是穿戴整齐，举止文雅。而现在她的身体随着摩尔凶狠的动作而律动，像在卡米诺深蓝的波涛中起伏。  
她已经开始习惯身体内的凶器，在那些异形的凸起蹭过内壁时微微痉挛。被撑到饱胀的小口分泌着情液，被抽插的动作带出体外，沾湿了腿根。  
她的穴温柔而热情，挽留般地吮吸着挤压着摩尔的阴茎。而她上身脱力地埋进床单，任由身后的动作撞击着她挺翘的臀部。

典型的克诺比，先跳进陷阱再想办法。摩尔逐渐陷入本能的情热，但以他对克诺比式策略的熟悉，总有那么个警铃在他脑后断续作响。  
克诺比的腰沉得极低，一对腰窝随着动作显得时深时浅。  
摩尔着迷地抚上那里，又引来一阵轻颤。一只手搭上了他的。“摩尔，”克诺比开口，声音轻柔。她第一次转过半张脸向着他，眼角浸满红晕，“让我转过来。”  
摩尔直视进她的眼睛，咧出一个露出尖牙的笑。  
“不。认清你的地位，克诺比。你现在是我的绝地婊子。”

摩尔压在她的身上，鼻子贴在她的耳后，下半身快速耸动着。  
他一只手伸到前方，揉捏着克诺比饱满的乳房。  
进入她，贯穿她，他感觉到身心的圆满。人类如此柔软潮湿，屈服在他的攻势下，被他侵犯得淌出汩汩汁液。“可悲的女人，自投罗网，被死敌干到流水？嗯？奎刚·金看了会怎么想？”摩尔喘着兴奋的粗气，“你的小穴吃得我好紧，吸着我不让走。” 克诺比狠狠摇头。“嗯？是想让我操进你的子宫吗，好让你的繁殖小洞被填得满满当当，”一打开话匣，摩尔越发精神，随之而来的是越发凶狠深入的顶弄，“你会离不开我。你的小穴已经为我敞开，别的东西都满足不了你了。你的小穴会空虚发痒，你只能张开腿求我操你，让你的穴里总是被扎布拉克精液灌满。我不想浪费哪怕一点，要好好把你堵上……” 摩尔意外的拥有一把好嗓子，低沉华丽，像一个理性的声音滤过野兽的胸腔。  
克诺比抽搐着绞紧，一股股热流从深处涌出浇在他的阴茎上。摩尔确定了，自己的声音对这个绝地有特殊的吸引。他死死按住女人抽动的大腿。

摩尔突然感到一阵怜悯，决定满足对方一点小小的愿望。

他抽出阴茎，帮对方翻了个身。交合处淋出的水浸湿了床单。  
摩尔第一次直面克诺比。她却不敢看他。她闭眼大口喘息着，潮红从面部蔓延到脖颈胸口，脸上纵横着湿漉漉的痕迹。  
摩尔至今觉得人类会变色这点非常有趣。  
摩尔倾身，鼻尖对着女人的鼻尖。克诺比呼吸一滞，扭头偏到一边。扎布拉克人啧了一声，捏住她下巴，和她接吻。  
他不喜欢接吻，但是他知道人类会。摩尔向来做事做到底。你是我的。他在原力中咆哮。克诺比的原力虽然模糊，却就在那里，和她的嘴唇一样紧闭着，拒绝他的进犯。  
你是我的。摩尔加大了手劲，咬着她的嘴唇，同时下身重新顶入透湿熟软的穴道。克诺比的惊呼给了他机会。舌头钻入的时候，他想着，终于。

终于，他加快了身下的速度，开始冲刺。每一下都顶得又深又重，翻搅着穴肉，带出克诺比的轻哼。随着抽插，她开始叫出声，两腿试探着缠上他的大腿，轻轻搭在机械和肉体的连接处。  
摩尔受到了鼓励，喘息声也越发沉重，伴随着几下小幅度的深入，他释放在了她身体里。  
湿热温软绞着他，仿佛要把他全部吸出来。满足感带着胜利的喜悦，他简直要飘上半空。他从来没有过这样的高潮，脑子里杂乱的想法一瞬间全部清空；眼前发白，难以聚焦。  
而他的阴茎仍然深埋在克诺比的小穴里，用一股股的精液将她灌满。  
他想永远留在那里，甚至本能地又往里顶了顶，他想就这样昏睡过去。

就在这时，一声机械阀的轻响和一声女性的尖叫同时响起。  
摩尔突然感觉到一阵强烈的压迫，仿佛有谁踢了他不应期的身体一脚。  
克诺比湿软的小穴突然重新变得紧窄。她正在尖叫，手脚疯狂乱舞，试图把他推开。而她并不能。

“该死。” 他们同时低头看向连接处。  
摩尔无意中放出了扎布拉克的繁殖结。那节膨胀的阴茎根部正死死卡在克诺比的洞口里，把他们锁在了一起。  
克诺比作为一个人类女性，被这个超出她生理结构的构造撑得翻了白眼。摩尔尝试着挪动下半身，却让两人都痛得一个激灵。

紧接着传来桄榔一声，金属重重砸在地板上。  
那声音回荡在房间里，震得他几乎耳鸣。

他回头看见自己光秃秃的一截大腿桩子。  
半截机械腿掉在地板上。

他倒吸一口冷气，唰地回头看向克诺比，扭头速度之快差点崴到脖子。  
克诺比脸上还带着未退的潮红，神色却一片清明，正怒视着他。

杀人的欲望再次涌上心头。摩尔险险控制住自己，拳头悬在空中。他们俩对视着。几秒死寂，现实中谁都没动，原力里的交锋却几近白热。看着克诺比的绿眼睛里满是不甘，摩尔反而笑了。  
他的双手重新在克诺比脸侧撑好。克诺比胸口起伏着。  
“达索米尔是母系社会，”摩尔轻轻开口，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“繁殖结提高延续你的基因的概率。当然，你也知道暗夜姐妹，如果没有一个结把她们锁住，射精完你就会被杀死。”

克诺比重重地呼出一口气，一拳捶在摩尔胸口。这是她这么久来第一次和摩尔清醒地对话：“我不知道，我很抱歉？”  
然后她在摩尔爆发前爆发了：“我怎么会知道你他妈的不仅有个怪物鸡吧，上面还他妈的长了个更他妈的怪物栓子！？”

“你看，它确实有效。哪怕你是个人类。”摩尔用尽全身力气才没让自己被大笑的冲动打断，“不然你这个绝地婊子就卸了我的腿跑了！”他想了想，补充道：“这腿也是拜你所赐。”

半个小时后他们才得以分开。欧比旺痛苦地发现自己像个破气球一样，一肚子精液淌个没完，深处某个地方隐隐抽个不停。  
错过了最佳逃跑机会，她被拴回了床头上。不仅屈辱，还酸痛得要命。  
摩尔显然心情极佳，光着身子在房间里转悠。两条反转膝关节的机械腿拖在地上慢慢地走，像普通人趿着拖鞋那样。  
他手里拿着个显示板看，还在轻轻哼着小调。软下来依然很有存在感的雄性器官在两腿间晃荡着，耀武扬威地在她面前炫耀自己的胜利。

视线跟着他转动，欧比旺恨恨啐了一口，“当时我就应该瞄高点砍。” 她的嗓子还有点哑。  
“哦不，你喜欢它。” 摩尔心不在焉地握住自己的阴茎，朝她抖了抖。  
欧比旺简直要窒息：“我没想到你是个流氓强奸犯，太低级了。我还以为西斯至少稍微有追求一点。”

摩尔脚爪一顿停了下来，黄眼睛直勾勾地瞪着她：“不，我追求的是让你痛苦屈辱。我享受你苦苦挣扎的感觉。”  
欧比旺翻了一个巨大的白眼：“如果我不是受害者的话，我就想问你要书单了。我当然知道强奸是什么！你别以为我会让你称心如意，你等着瞧吧。”

摩尔在床头弯下腰，脸凑近了他的囚徒。他满意地看到克诺比不自然地朝后缩瑟了一下。欧比旺努力镇定自己，对上他皱眉微笑的脸。  
她从来不知道达斯摩尔竟会做出这种表情，不，她其实不知道摩尔还有兽性以外的一面。而这一面充斥着精英教育/谋划和思考。这让她手足无措。摩尔只是微笑，脸上的花纹被挤出褶皱，“是吗？”他的声音低沉而理智。  
“听着，达斯·摩尔……”欧比旺鼓足勇气挺直身子，却被摩尔一只手指按在嘴唇上。  
“噢，等一下，恐怕你的消息滞后了。我已经舍弃了西斯的头衔，摩尔就可以了。亲爱的，克诺比将军。”他故意丢出那个称呼，“只是提醒一下，以免你只顾着和天行者打克隆战争，没关注银河新闻。”

“你，什么？”欧比旺大吃一惊。一个西斯主动放弃尊主的头衔，那，是不是说明……  
然而摩尔并不是个善良的人。他愉快地打断了她的思路，在她嘴角落下一吻：“另外，我也很享受操你。”

两个太阳高高挂在头顶，塔图因的白天漫长而炎热。欧比旺试图引起摩尔的注意：“摩尔，我渴了。” 此前，前西斯从他的贤者状态中出来后，简单收拾了一下，就一直在屋角的电脑前忙活。  
“冥想。”摩尔头也不回。  
“就算是你也没法只靠阳光和空气过活。”欧比旺气哼哼地拿被单把自己裹好，“而且你的黑暗原力让我根本没法好好冥想。”  
“所以你们绝地非常软弱。”摩尔手指在键盘上飞快地敲打着，莹莹蓝光把他周身映成了紫色。“坑里的十年除了有空气，还有老鼠和蜘蛛。噢，没有阳光。对了，这也要感谢你。”  
扎布拉克人哐地合上电脑，翘着二郎腿转了过来，胳膊肘支在腿上。  
欧比旺忍不住感到一阵心虚，移开了目光。她咕哝了一声，顿了一下，又提高了声音：“你杀了奎刚，你杀了萨汀！”

“你倒不如杀了我！”摩尔腾地起身，“口口声声自己不杀人，却可以断人手脚，再把人丢在原地等死？你们绝地是多伪善？！”  
当头一棒。仿佛一瞬间有人抽走了她的氧气，欧比旺内心狠狠揪紧了，痛苦又开始蔓延。  
她不知什么时候靠到了墙上。短短几秒就像几个世纪。  
她眼前重新清晰的时候，摩尔已经坐到了床尾，满脸危险的好奇。  
欧比旺这才意识到摩尔指的是他自己。

“我的衣服呢？”她试图转移话题。  
“丢了。”摩尔挑高了眉头，上下打量着她，“嗯哼……看来还有别的例子。”

“那我穿什么？”欧比旺在墙边缩成一团，并拒绝接上摩尔的话题。

摩尔又瞪了她几秒，起身去打开了衣柜：“不要紧，我会搞清楚的。我们有的是时间。”  
他的语气恢复了最初的干瘪。黑色的情绪在他周身升腾。欧比旺能感觉到他的怒火逐渐升起，却不知从何而来。

一片黑色兜头罩下。欧比旺手忙脚乱地挣出来，发现是一件长衫。她没想到摩尔真的会给她找衣服。拎着衣服领子在身上比划了一下，大致能遮到膝盖。欧比旺眯起眼，望着摩尔的背影，想隔空看出他的意图来。  
“快把自己弄干净，有生意等着我呢。”摩尔摔上柜门，过来从床头解下了她的拴绳。  
欧比旺继续无声地表达着疑惑，但还是抓紧机会进了浴室。她的双手仍然被绳子绑在一起，绳子另一头还在摩尔手上，但她可以将就一下。

塔图因的集市上人来人往，丝毫不受炎热天气的影响。“你是我的奴隶，听懂了吗？”摩尔抓着欧比旺手上的拴绳，两人艰难地在人群中挤出一条路，还得注意不被冲散。欧比旺敷衍地点点头，一边趁机舒展身体，一边观察着四周。她的光脚踩在满是尘土砂石的地上非常不适，她也没有可利用的武器，除此之外都还差强人意。  
“别幻想有人来救你，共和国那一套在这里可从来行不通。”摩尔注意到了她的目光，狠狠拽了一把绳子，把欧比旺扯得一个趔趄。欧比旺从下往上瞪了摩尔一眼。旁边有人吹了声口哨，一个道格人。  
摩尔龇出尖牙，喉咙里发出威胁的低吼。他探向腰间的手又一次被克诺比按住了。隔着斗篷也能感受到那双手的温度，和光明面丝绒的质感。那个道格缩了缩脑袋，脸颊旁的触须乱晃：“好的，知道她是您的了，这位爷。老天，不愿意就说嘛！没必要……” 

摩尔用身子挤开他，推着克诺比的肩膀已经走掉了。


End file.
